universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warden
Entrance Rainbow in a Hat A rainbow comes down and The Warden slides on it to the battlefield, then sucks the rainbow back into his hat. Special Attacks Neutral B - Jailbot The Warden calls for Jailbot. With him out, you get to do different things with him as he follows you around. B now has Jailbot take care of the opponents in various ways depending on what they do or are. If the opponent is a kid, Jailbot shoots some ice cream at the opponent's face. This can cause your controls to go backwards, and it has a 1 in 3 chance of freezing you. Get out the way, and it becomes a slip trap. If an older opponent charges forth at The Warden, just press B to take the opponent. A shocks the opponent while B has you toss the opponent. Move back to slam him/her into the ground. Time it right with solid projectiles to shoot stuff back at the opponent. Move the analog stick up during this to carry the opponent away. This goes on for 5 seconds before Jailbot automatically drops the opponent. Direct contact with the helicopter blades is obvious damage. Such older opponents at a standstill are treated to hot lead from Jailbot's guns. Press B near a trap to have Jailbot get rid of it with a vacuum cleaner or a chainsaw. Down and B have Jailbot leave the battlefield. He can be KO'd, but he has the weight of metal Ganondorf, so good luck with your tries. Side B - Happy Thoughts The Warden thinks happy thoughts and generates fire. Now your physical attacks deal extra burn damage. The better you do in battle, the happier you'll be, making this move all the more deadly. Press B when your hands are engulfed in flames to throw fireballs. You can also charge up this move to throw a bigger fireball. Like the Flame Egg and oil, this can cause the opponent to wind up stuck in a fire trap that does constant burn damage that lasts for 5 seconds. This fire mode lasts for 15 seconds. If you're doing poorly in a match, the heat you get will be less heated and more cold. Up B - Dream World The Warden enters a door to the Dream World, then exits from another door. You can choose the direction the door appears in for a second. Others can appear in the door, too, although they sadly go into the footstool position due to fear. The most manly don't go into this position, fortunately. The Warden can use these opponents as a boost. Down B - Choke on That! The Warden tosses a barrel of magic food onto the ground. It then grows carnivorous flora. Get anywhere near it, and you'll be dead meat. In the air, it is able to eat you up and spit you out, somehow leeching health over to Warden. It will also use its vines to cut up running opponents that approach it. While the plant is grown, Warden can now toss a barrel of weed killer. This is capable of poisoning opponents, and it can become a slip trap. The poison effect will last for 5 seconds. After throwing one barrel, you can't toss another. After 20 seconds, the plant goes away, then you are to wait 15 seconds to summon it again. Fiery moves can kill the plant, so try not to have it engulfed in flames. Final Smash - Superjail Franchise The Warden uses the Time Police's time stick to summon Future Warden and his platoon. Now for 17 seconds you can move a reticle around in order to summon reinforcements. Press A to summon Jailbot X, who will dash through where the reticle is aimed. Press B to release one of the six specimens, who will go after the competition. Press R to grab where the reticle is aimed. You can them toss what's grabbed with the analog stick. You are even able to do this broken ability where you punch an opponent through a surface, leading to an instant KO. Press Z where the reticle is to shoot down opponents as Jared. At some intervals, there will be a red light to burn opponents alive. KOSFX KOSFX1: *growls* KOSFX2: "What the f--*bleep*!?" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *screams in panic* Taunts Up: "I hate real jail." Sd: "You dare challenge me?" Dn: *groans* "Must I do everything myself?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "The winner is...me!" 2. "Superjail residents, victory...is...yours!" 3. (if you win via FS) "Guilty as charged." *laughs* Failure/Clap: Sooper Cell Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *I'm Commin' Home *Rubber Bullets *Sadistic Willy Wonka *Hey, that's pretty good! *Murder-Go-Round *Speak for the trees *Not What He Seems *Sgt. Pepper Victory Theme Cheeseburger - I'm Commin' Home Stage Dimension 5612 - Superjail Relic Jailbot Lawl Food Cheeseburger Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Adult Swim Category:Cartoon Network Category:Superjail! Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Purple Category:Yellow Category:Pink Category:Gray Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Glasses Category:Team SV33 Category:MMD